disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Revenge of the Romeocoaster!
'Revenge of the Romeocoaster! '''is the 61st episode of Season 41. Summary Catboy and his friends discover that the jaquin crystal’s powers have been stolen by Romeo, but the powers overload his lab that it explodes and now the power orbs are scattered all over the Avalor Faire, so now it’s a race for the jaquin crystal's powers before dawn! Plot The episode begins with the PJ Masks, Armadylan, and Luna Girl cleaning up rocks after a rockslide in the Fantasy Forest almost destroyed a Dusk Bunny's home until Catboy (transformed into Jaquin Boy with his Key of Magic), Gekko, and Armadylan stopped the rockslide with their super strength and Luna Girl and Owlette had to protect the dusk bunnies by moving them out of their home. After they were safe, the heroes had to clear away the rocks to prevent any magical animals from getting hurt, just as Armadylan lifts up a rock and turns to see Jaquin Boy throwing a rock up and down, and then looking down at it when he then crushes it with his super jaquin muscles, then he picks up another just as Jaquin Boy summons his super jaquin fangs as Armadylan says him that he's not going to eat that rock then asks if he is. Chuckling, Jaquin Boy tells Armadylan to relax as he sank his super strong and super unbreakable jaquin fangs into the rock and without his teeth breaking, Jaquin Boy grinned and spits some pebbles out of his mouth. Now he's just showing off, Armadylan said, as he decides to do the same by biting into a rock as well as Jaquin Boy, but as he does so, his teeth broke like glass as Armadylan sucked his lips in with embarrassment and Jaquin Boy laughed. Noticing that Jaquin Boy and Armadylan were in a slight muscle competition, Luna Girl was annoyed and she asks them to quit fooling around and help clear the rocks away just as Owlette assures her that they're just goofing off and decides that since Jaquin Boy is making things easier with his super jaquin strength, maybe they'll need some of it to lift the other heavier rocks nearby. Excitedly, Jaquin Boy flies over to them and Armadylan follows, with a heavy line on his mouth. As Jaquin Boy was eyeing the rocks, he cracks is neck and his knuckles just as Armadylan tells him to show them those super jaquin muscles in action! After spitting on his palms and rubbing them together, Jaquin Boy activates his super jaquin muscles and lifts the heavy pile of rocks as his friends cheered! Suddenly, Jaquin Boy's stripes, wings, and logo dimmed out and his jaquin muscles deactivated as the rocks he was carrying crushed him! Gekko, Armadylan, and Luna Girl help him out of the rocky pile just as Jaquin Boy tried to lift the other two big rocks off him, only to be crushed by them at least seven times, then he scrambled to his feet and dusted himself as Owlette asked him what just happened. Poking his muscles, Jaquin Boy said that either he’s going soft, or he’s losing his Super Jaquin Muscles. At least he can still bite into the rocks, Armadylan said, as he holds out a rock and gives it to Jaquin Boy to bite into, but when he tried to bite into it with his Super Jaquin Fangs, Jaquin Boy’s teeth and jaquin fangs broke into pieces like Armadylan’s did. Jaquin Boy then tries his other jaquin powers to make sure they were still working, like his Super Jaquin Sprint, Super Jaquin Dash, and even tried to fly with his jaquin wings, but nothing seems to happen as he kept on tripping and falling. Something was not right as Jaquin Boy begins to panic but Luna Girl calms him down and suggests that maybe something's up with the jaquin crystal at Mooncliff Mountain in Avalor and that maybe they should go check on it tomorrow morning. The next morning, the Gup-TD was heading to Mooncliff Mountain to see if the jaquin crystal was doing well, but when they arrived, they entered the cave just to see that it looked all grayish blue and dull, like it was almost drained of it’s power. Something wasn’t right here, and the five friends were going to find out who or what’s causing the jaquin crystal to lose it’s power. That night, the PJs and Luna Girl are seen flying back to Mooncliff Mountain to find that Romeo is stealing the jaquin crystal’s powers with the same invention he used to steal the PJ Masks HQ’s crystal’s powers. Catboy demands Romeo what he was up to as Romeo explains that the PJ powers weren’t good enough, so when he heard about the jaquin crystal, he decides to take it’s powers and once he’s done draining it, he’ll use all of it’s jaquin powers to take over the world! Scowling, Luna Girl shouts to Romeo that he can’t take away the jaquin crystal’s powers as Armadylan agrees and says that Catboy needs the crystal’s powers to help him become Jaquin Boy. Scoffing, Romeo teasingly tells the group that if they want the jaquin crystal's powers back, then they'll have to come and get it as he gets into his lab and drives off. Suddenly, the jaquin crystal powers begin to overpower the lab and Romeo and Robot run for cover as it explodes and day sky blue and night sky blue colored orbs flew out and then floated to the Avalor Faire games for tomorrow. Characters * Trivia * This episode is an inspiration of ''Romeocoaster from PJ Masks. * 'Morals: ' ** Pay attention to what is going on around you. ** Don't just focus on yourself. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 41 Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Inspirations Category:Cartoon-inspired episodes Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes based on Disney Junior shows Category:PJ Masks (show) Category:Episodes that need images Category:Episodes with the primary villains Category:Season 41 episodes based on cartoons Category:Episodes with lessons